


Sotto copertura in piscina

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88





	

Il lavoro scelto si stava rivelando decisamente interessante, per una volta in gruppo, per una volta con lei vestita bene e invitata ad una festa piuttosto che vestita di nero su un tetto a gelarsi, e per di più in compagnia di una donna affascinante. Cloe lanciò uno sguardo a Nicole, impegnata come lei a frugare nello studio del ricco padrone di casa alla ricerca della chiavetta con dentro le planimetrie a cui stavano appresso e che sarebbero dovute valere oro. Nicole le stava piacendo, non se l’aspettava così intrinsecamente autoritaria la prima volta che l’aveva vista, ma non le dispiaceva. Anche era in buona parte perché qualcosa le diceva che si trattava di una persona che raramente staccava la spina e questo faceva venire una voglia a Cloe di vederla sciogliere le briglie e vederla divertirsi per davvero.  
“Non c'è.” Annunciò Nicole, e suo malgrado Cloe dovette annuire. La chiavetta era lì, o così gli era stato assicurato, eppure non ce n’era traccia.  
“O l’ha spostata o qualcuno ha fatto prima di noi.” Considerò richiudendo attentamente i cassetti per lasciare tutto così come l’avevano trovato. “L’unica è convincere il padrone di casa stesso a darcela.”  
“Dovremo aspettare che tutti se ne siano andati.” Mormorò Nicole scivolando fuori dalla stanza, ravvivandosi i capelli con una mano mentre Cloe la seguiva nel corridoio.  
Cloe tirò fuori lo specchietto dalla borsa per controllare il trucco e che nessuno degli ospiti che incrociavano stesse badando troppo a loro.  
“Proposte?”  
“Potremmo sempre convincerlo di volerci infilare nel suo letto, dovrebbe garantirci di restare più degli altri invitati.” Buttò lì Cloe, sorridendo appena a vedere la mezza smorfia che apparì per un momento sul viso di Nicole. “Non dico che poi lo faremo.” Le fece notare, prendendole una mano e intrecciando le loro dita con fare giocoso quando individuò il padrone di casa e notò il suo sguardo puntato su di loro.  
Nicole non fece una piega ad essere toccata a quel modo e ridacchiò come se Cloe avesse fatto chissà quale battuta mentre la tirava piano con sé verso il tavolo del rinfresco. Nicole le mise in mano un bicchiere di champagne e ne prese uno per sé, lanciando uno sguardo seduttore al padrone di casa mentre prendeva un sorso. Cloe la osservò fare per un momento, dando le spalle all’uomo, salvo lanciargli poi uno sguardo da sopra la spalla, ammiccante, e dall’espressione sul viso dell’uomo erano almeno a metà dell’opera.  
Entrare in una piscina non era esattamente parte del piano iniziale ma una volta rimaste quasi sole con lui non potevano certo rifiutare il “bagno nella jacuzzi”, soprattutto se volevano tener su la recita di essere prese da lui. Peccato che Cloe sarebbe potuta essere più presa da una maniglia che dal tizio. Dissimulò alla grande però e si mostrò super entusiasta alla sua proposta.  
“Non ho il costume.” Mormorò Nicole, e Cloe la vide bene sgranare appena gli occhi quando lei rise e iniziò a sbottonarsi e sfilarsi il vestitino.  
“Nemmeno io, ma chi ne ha bisogno?” Scherzò Cloe, senza un problema al mondo a restare in biancheria intima davanti a lei, il loro bersaglio e il resto degli invitati. Se qualcuno lanciava sguardi nella loro direzione il padrone di casa sembrava impegnato più a fissarla che a respirare. Nicole ebbe bisogno ancora di un momento apparentemente prima di iniziare a fare altrettanto, seguendo poi lei e l’uomo dentro la piscina, andandosi a sedere tra Cloe e lui. Cloe le fu sinceramente grata della scelta, perché l’uomo sembrava essere uno di quelli a cui improvvisamente spuntano otto mani a disposizione, e tutte sarebbero state certamente intenzionate a palparla una volta che si fosse lasciato andare. Un po' per un momento Cloe fu quasi certa che Nicole lo avesse fatto apposta, per proteggerla, e decise di ricambiare il favore. In fondo se mettevano su un bello spettacolo forse lui avrebbe gradito abbastanza da lasciarle continuare senza interrompere o cercare di infilarsi in mezzo, o almeno ci contava.  
Cloe si spostò verso la collega e allo sguardo curioso di Nicole rispose con un sorriso, avvicinandosi sempre di più a lei finché non le fu praticamente contro e la poté sentire trattenere il respiro. Mugolò piano, un po' per fare scena e un po' perché in realtà non le dispiaceva affatto sentire il corpo dalla muscolatura asciutta della donna contro il proprio, per non parlare della sensazione del pizzo della sua biancheria che strofinava contro il pizzo della propria. Le si spinse meglio contro, premendo i seni contro i suoi.  
Nicole rimase ferma, così com’era un momento fa, e Cloe si spinse verso il suo orecchio, quello più lontano dall’uomo, per parlarle in un bisbiglio, la bocca nascosta tra i suoi capelli scuri.  
“Sì?” Chiese solo, e la risposta arrivò quando le mani di Nicole finalmente lasciarono i bordi della piscina per spostarsi su di lei.  
La donna se la strinse contro, dandole il via libera. Cloe sorrise appena e abbassò appena il viso, solo qualche centimetro, e si dedicò a baciarle lentamente il collo, riprendendo a strusciarsi contro di lei. La poteva sentire respirare un po' più velocemente rispetto a prima, eccitata, e mugolare piano a sua volta quando Cloe si perse a baciarla sopra la giugulare.  
Cloe avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non aver fantasticato sulla possibilità di fare qualcosa di simile a Nicole da un pezzo. Lasciò scivolare una mano tra loro per stringerle un seno, strofinando il capezzolo col pollice da sopra il pizzo. La tentazione di spostare la stoffa era tanta ma non voleva esporla ulteriormente allo sguardo dell’uomo, iniziando forse ad essere un po’ gelosa del fatto che tutti potessero vedere Nicole eccitarsi sotto le sue mani. Fu grata che Nicole sembrasse pensarla allo stesso modo e finì per ghignare con orgoglio nel percepire una certa possessività nel modo in cui Nicole la stringeva e la accarezzava. Le mani della donna sembravano chiedere il permesso mentre si avventuravano lentamente sul corpo di Cloe, scendendo verso il basso finché non la sentì stringerle le natiche e lasciò che Nicole la guidasse nei movimenti contro di sé.  
Sentì l’uomo mormorare qualcosa, qualche apprezzamento di certo, e Cloe sollevò il viso dal collo della donna per guardarla negli occhi, giusto per un momento prima di sporgersi a baciarla.  
Il bacio fu lento, un po’ esplorativo, e Cloe ne approfittò per spostarsi meglio addosso a lei. Ormai a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe le accarezzò il collo con la mano libera, godendosi la sensazione delle sue labbra morbide e calde sulle proprie ed il suo modo in cui baciare. Scese con la mano dal suo collo fino ad infilarsi tra loro per accarezzarle il corpo atletico. Avrebbe preferito avere più intimità ma dallo sguardo di Nicole capì che lei era d’accordo e allora spotò meglio la mano tra loro per strofinare l’intimità della donna da sopra le mutandine. Quasi ghignò sulle sue labbra a sentire il gemito che Nicole dovette soffocare cercando in fretta un altro bacio dalle sue labbra. Si separò da lei per lasciarle riprendere fiato, inclinando il viso per tornare a baciarle il collo. Fu il suo turno di ritrovarsi col fiato mozzo quando Nicole senza preavviso attaccò il suo collo a sua volta, mordendola prima di dedicarsi a farle un succhiotto e facendola gemere piano. Cloe riprese a strofinarsi contro di lei con una certa foga, eccitata, spostandosi a baciarla ancora con passione non appena Nicole si separò dalla sua pelle. Quasi stava pensando di infilare le dita sotto il pizzo che ancora indossava, se non fosse stato per il tonfo che si sentì alla loro destra, il segnale che l’uomo era finalmente caduto nel mondo dei sogni grazie al sonnifero che gli avevano messo nello champagne.   
“Ben fatto.” Abbozzò un mezzo ghigno sulle labbra di Nicole, sollevandosi da lei con tutta l’intenzione di trascinare l’uomo fuori dalla piscina. Si fermò però a vedere come Nicole socchiudeva le labbra, come sul punto di dire qualcosa, di protestare, e il modo in cui sembrò costringersi a tacere e fermarsi dopo averla seguita inconsciamente per un momento nel tentativo di tornare di nuovo in contatto con lei. Cloe sorrise a rendersi conto che la donna ancora la voleva e si abbassò appena a baciarla sulle labbra, come cercando di rabbonirla.  
“Prendiamoci le planimetrie, bellezza.” Sorrise sulle sue labbra prima di alzarsi in piedi e uscire dalla piscina, aiutando Nicole ad issare l’uomo oltre il bordo. Dovettero aspettare ad essere di nuovo asciutte per rivestirsi e per allora la chiavetta era finalmente nelle loro mani. Senza contare che per allora Cloe era riuscita a strappare all’altra donna una promessa di uscire insieme quando il lavoro fosse finito.


End file.
